Selingkuh sekali saja
by AdeknyaLay
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary. Ini hanya tentang sulay. Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dari she dengan judul yang sama. Ini Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Selingkuh sekali saja

Cast : Sulay, kyungsoo

Yaoi

Izinkan aku memeluknya dan cium bibirnya hanya untuk biarkan dia dan kenangannya berlalu. ~suho.

Sulay merupakan couple exo yang sangat serasi, mereka saling mencintai dan menyanyangi. Meskipun didepan publik terkesan malu-malu dan jarang sekali menebarkan kemesraan mereka. Namun dikesehariannya mereka sangatlah mesra. Seperti saat ini, mereka berada di van mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm setelah konser, dijok paling belakang. Ah lihatlah betapa lay sambil memejamkan matanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suho dan suhopun memeluk pinggang lay dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala lay dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Saranghae changi"

Cup.

Detik demi detik hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan saling mencintai, menyayangi, sesekali saling mengusili. Itu hal yang biasa bukan dalam berpacaran.

"Suho-ah kim suho.. kembalikan spatulaku.. mau dibuatkan sarapan tidak...!" Teriak lay sambil mengejar suho yang mencuri spatulanya.

Tiba-tiba suhopun muncul dihadapan lay. "Kembalikan spatulaku, aku mau membuatkanmu sarapan kim suho" titah lay dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana jika aku ingin makan kau saja" sergai suho.

Blush. Semburat merah terpasang di pipi lay secara otomatis. "Yak kim suho kau jangan macam-macam, turunkan aku!" teriak lay setelah suho berhasil menggendong lay menuju kamar mereka. Dan tak lama setelah itu terdengar desahan-desahan dan erangan dari kamar itu.

"Aku harus pulang ke changsa suho-ah , nenekku sakit." Tutur lay sambil terisak dipelukan suho. "Selama aku pergi, ada kyungsoo hyung yang memasakkanmu suho-ah" lanjut lay. "Changi, sudahlah jangan memikirkan aku, pikirkan nenekmu. Aku disini akan baik-baik saja." Kata suho yang menenangkan lay yang terisak dalam pelukkannya.

Selama kepergian lay, kyungsoolah yang menggantikan lay memasakkan suho. "Terimakasih kyungsoo-ah telah memasakkanku" ucap suho pada kyungsoo. "Nde, sama-sama hyung" tutur kyungsoo dengan senyumnya dan tak lupa dengan mata bulatnya yang indah.

Hari berganti, namun lay belum muncul tanda-tanda jika akan kembali. "Suho-ah apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bisa pulang cepat, karena nenekku dirawat dirumah sakit." Kata lay pada suho via telepon. "Nde changi, aku tidak apa-apa. Konsentrasi dengan kesehatan nenek changi saja nde? Saranghae" ucap suho pada namjachingunya itu.

Ada pepatah jika cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa. Itu mungkin pas dengan suho yang mulai tertarik dengan kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang periang dan sangat keibuan. Dia akan selalu membantu suho dalam hal apapun. Memasakkannya, mengatur jadwal, membantu apa saja yang suho perlukan sebagai leader.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Yah jantung suho berdegup kencang saat kyungsoo memakaikan dasi. Bagaimana tidak, namja imut itu berada kurang dari 5 cm dari wajahnya.

'Lihatlah bola matanya yang bulat itu menerjap lucu, oh bibir berbentuk love itu. Ingin rasanya mencicipinya. Menyesap, menggigit kecil, menjilat bibir yang ranum itu, sungguh manis.' Batin suho.

Kedekatan merekapun semakin menjadi. Skinship diantara merekapun semakin intens. Ya meskipun pada batasan yang wajar. Berpegangan tangan, menyandarkan bahu. Ini nyaman, sangat nyaman. Suho merasa dia tak kesepian ketika kekasihnya tak ada disampingnya.

Suho dan kyungsoo semakin terlarut, oh betapa tidak lihatlah sekarang mereka dimana? Dikamar, ironisnya dikamar sulay. Kyungsoo dipangkuan suho bergelayut manja dengan bibir yang dinikmati oleh suho.

"Suho-ah apa kau merindukan..." kata-kata lay terhenti karena adegan didepannya. Ya, dia membuka pintu kamar. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepulangannya pada suho karena ingin memberikan surprise. Dan lihatlah, siapa yang akhirnya mendapatkan surprise. Lay langsung berlari dan menahan isakannya yang tak tertahan. Dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan menjauh sejauh mungkin.

"Lay-ah changi tunggu... aku bisa menjelaskannya... berhentilah changi" teriak suho sambil mengejar lay. Seakan tuli, lay tak memperdulikannya. Dia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan adegan tadi, dia dikhianati.

Bugghh

Citttttt

"Laayyyyy" teriak suho.

Terbaringlah lay dirumah sakit dengan suho tertidur dikursi sampingnya sambil menggengam tangannya posesif. Karena tangan lay bergerak, maka suhopun bangun.

"Changi.. kau sudah sadar.. aku menghawatirkanmu" tanya suho pada lay sambil mengecup pucuk kepala lay.

Lay terdiam. "Siapa kamu?" Pertanyaan yang sangat mengejutkan suho. Dan suho hanya bisa menangis merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku lay" ujarnya pelan dan terus terisak.


	2. Chapter 2

Terbaringlah lay dirumah sakit dengan suho tertidur dikursi sampingnya sambil menggengam tangannya posesif. Karena tangan lay bergerak, maka suhopun bangun.

"Chagi.. kau sudah sadar.. aku menghawatirkanmu" tanya suho pada lay sambil mengecup pucuk kepala lay.

Lay terdiam. "Siapa kamu?" Pertanyaan yang sangat mengejutkan suho. Dan suho hanya bisa menangis merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku lay" ujarnya pelan dan terus terisak.

Chapter 2

Sungguh betapa hancurnya hati suho, ketika dokter telah menyatakan bahwa lay amnesia ringan. Jadi artinya? Lay tidak bisa mengenalinya? Tidak bisa mengingat kenangan indah mereka? Ya Tuhan, suho rasanya ingin memutar waktu dan tidak melakukan kesalahan itu, kesalahan mencumbu kyungsoo. Kesalahan yang membuat sebagian hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Kenyataan yang sekarang harus dihadapi adalah lay tak mengenali suho, kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya lay yang masih terbaring lemah pada suho.

Suho hanya mengelus pucuk kepala lay sekilas sambil terus menangis sebagai jawaban pertayaan lay. Ia tak sanggup bicara bahkan sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa kau mengelus pucuk kepalaku? Bahkan kita tidak saling kenal?"

Duarrrrr

Suho serasa disambar petir disiang bolong. Oh betapa sakitnya hati suho. Tidak saling mengenali katanya? Oh kemanakah hilangnya kenangan bersama selama ini? Tinggal bersama, sarapan bersama, latihan bersama, konser bersama, tidur bersama, mandipun bersama (ya setidaknya itu paksaan dari suho), mereka sudah sangat dekat, bahkan mereka sudah saling menggangap mereka adalah satu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ini semua karena suho yang tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya mencumbu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang telah dipercayakan lay untuk mengurus suho untuk sementara waktu karena lay harus mengurus neneknya yang sakit. Dan diluar kuasa lay, orang yang dipercayainya dan kekasihnya justru memberikan surprise yang menyakitkan membuat lay kehilangan ingatannya. Sakit. Namun ternyata Tuhan menyanyangi lay karena olehNya dia kehilangan daya untuk mengingat kejadian sakit itu.

"Aku namjachingmu lay..." tutur suho pada lay dengan isakan yang makin keras dan memeluk lay, karena setelah suho menyatakan kata 'namjachingu' lay langsung berteriak kesakitan pada kepalanya, seolah otaknya akan mengingat dengan keras kenangan dimasalalunya sehingga terasa sakit sekali.

"Maafkan aku lay-ah.. maafkan aku..." teriak dan tangis suho makin memecah saat lay ditangani oleh dokter dan beberapa suster.

Waktu terus berganti dilalui lay diappartemen pribadi suho. Suho harus menerima kenyataan untuk hanya menjadi teman lay. Karena dia tak ingin menyakiti namjachingunya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Suho, apa aku tidak apa-apa terus tinggal di apartemenmu? Aku merasa tak enak terus-terusan menumpang." Tanya lay pada suho. Namja yang ditanya menampilkan senyumnya meneduhkan orang yang melihatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Kita kan teman. Teman akan selalu membantu teman yang lain." Ujar suho sambil mengajukan jari kelingkingnya pada lay, seolah mengajak berjanji. "Teman?" Dan lay pun menjawab "Teman" dengan ceria yang tentunya menampilkan dimple yang menghiasi pipinya yang membuatnya sangatlah manis.

'Tuhan sampai kapan akan seperti ini' batin suho miris.

"Aww.. awwww hya.. hya..." teriak kesakitan suho yang terkena cipratan (?) minyak panas ketika ia akan menggoreng ayam.

"Huaaa kenapa suho? Yampun kamu mau menggoreng ayam, kenapa tidak bilang sih. Biarkan aku yang menggorengnya." Ujar lay sambil sedikit mengomel pada suho.

Ya dia merindukan ini, ketika lay, namjachingunya yang dulu sering memasakkan ayam goreng untuknya.

"Pelan.. pelan suho ya mak... aghhhh.." Ujar lay menasehati suho akan tetapi dia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Berputarlah bayangan samar-samar seperti video tapi terasa nyata.

"Ayo suho ya makanlah, ini kan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku sudah menggoreng ayammu itu, ayolah dimakan." Gerutu namja yang tengah memarahi namja didepannya yang tak mau makan. "Aniyaaa.. aku mau makan, tapi itu jika disuapi chagi.." tutur namja itu dengan manja, mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haaahhh oke oke aku akan menyuapimu BAYI BESAR" gerutu namja berdimple itu.

"Tapi menyuapiku tidak boleh pakai sumpit, sendok, garpu ataupun tangan" tutur namja angelic sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja berdimple "tapi dengan mulut.." lanjut pria angelic dengan senyum menyergainya.

"Yakkk kim suho mesum... awas ya..." teriak namja berdimple sambil berlari mengejar namja angelic yang berusaha menggodanya tadi.

Bayangan-bayangan itu memudar dan terus memudar seperti tivi yang akan rusak dan...

Gelap.

Lay membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya terbaring dikamarnya dan suho disampingnya memandang khawatir.

"Lay kau tak apa? Aku sungguh khawatir tadi tiba-tiba saja kau mengeluh sakit kepala dan pingsan." Khawatir suho sambil mengetatkan gengaman tangannya pada lay sebagai tanda ia sangat menghawatirkan lay.

"Apa kita pernah punya ikatan hati sebelum ini?" Tanya lay berkaca-kaca. "Kau terlihat di bayangan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Terlihat kejadian itu penuh dengan perasaan yang tulus diantara kita." Lanjut lay.

Suho hanya bisa menangis dan hanya bisa memeluk tangan lay sesekali menciumi punggung tangannya. "Jawab suho, jawab.." paksa lay dengan derai air matanya yang membasahi pipi manisnya.

"Aaakuu mencintaimu lay..." jawab suho sambil terisak dan memeluk lay.

Mendengar perkataan cinta suho seperti akan membuat kepala lay pecah. Sakit sekali rasanya, tapi ia merasakan ini akan kembali, ketidakjelasan ini.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Ada sedikit cahaya.

Lalu terlihat namja berwajah angelic mendatangi lay dengan senyuman dan memberikan satu mawar merah. Lalu laypun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Namun disisi lain, muncullah namja dengan mata bulat dan pipinyanya yang gembil itu meraih tangan suho dan seperti membawanya pergi, namun ternyata ia menyatukan tangan suho dengan tangan lay. Namja imut yang teridentifikasi bernama kyungsoo itu tersenyum dan berkata : aku tak pernah merebutnya darimu. Ia juga takkan sanggup menduakanmu. Kami hanya terbawa suasana saja.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Atap. Lay membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan mendapati dirinya dikamar rumah sakit. Dia diopname lagi. Terlihat suho sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan dokter, dokter itu terlihat sesekali melemparkan senyum pada suho disaat mereka berbicara dan suhopun membalas dengan wajah bahagia 'terimakasih Tuhan engkau telah menyembuhkan namjachingku' batin suho. Entah mereka membicarakan apa. Tidak terlalu terdengar.

Suho menoleh pada lay, mendekatinya dan dokterpun dibawanya.

"Sudah siuman chagi?" kata suho sambil mencium pucuk kepala lay dan mengelus tangannya.

Lay hanya mengangguk. Masih terlalu sakit kepalanya untuk dapat berbicara terlalu banyak.

"Tuan lay, istirahatlah yang cukup,, maka semua telah berjalan normal kembali." Pesan dokter yang diiyakan oleh lay.

'Memang aku kenapa? Aku kan hanya kesrempet mobil,, lihatlah aku hanya sakit dikepala dan memar sedikit' batin lay.

Andai ia ingat jika ia mengalami amnesia ringan.

"Chagi aku keluar dulu ne.. aku belum mengurus administrasi" kata suho keluar mengurus administrasi yang harus diselesaikan.

"Lay-ah... bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hambur kyungsoo yang baru datang pada lay.

Laypun hanya tersenyum. Masih enggan untuknya berbicara pada namja ini yang mencium, aniyo.. berpagutan mesra dengan namjachingunya. Ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Dia ingin memberikan surprise kepulangan tiba-tiba dan tara malah lay sendiri yang mendapatkan surprise itu. Masih sakit. Masih. Sakit.

"Lay ah.. apa kau masih marah padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aniyo hyung..." jawab lay 'aku hanya sakit hyung melihat suho denganmu' lanjut lay dalam hati.

"Lay ah aku dan suho sungguh tidak ada apa-apa.. dia sangat mencintaimu" papar kyungsoo.

"..."

"Dia sangat menyesal membuatmu sempat amnesia ringan. Dia terus merutuki dirinya karena kebodohannya yang terbawa suasana waktu itu. Dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika kamu tidak sembuh" lanjut kyungsoo.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Benarkah itu kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya lay dengan penuh airmata.

"Sungguh dia hanya mencintaimu, lay" ujar kyungsoo sambil memeluk lay.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu lay.. maafkan aku yang telah bersikap bodoh. Aku aku yang tidak bisa menahan rinduku padamu. Aku terbawa suasana saat itu. Maafkan aku dan takkan kuulangi lagi chagi" papar suho yang tiba tiba datang dengan terisak-isak dan segera memeluk erat lay.

"Aku memaafkanmu suho-ah" ujar lay dengan beribu bulir airmata yang menetes dipipinya.

"Saranghae lay"

"Nado saranghae, suho"

FIN

Balasan review :

.9 : hehe iya ni kecepatan, mian nde.. maklum baru sekali nulis ff ni. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi. Gomawo ne ;)

: oke2 untuk selanjutnya bakal dipanjangin deh ^_^ mian nde. Makasih ya ;)

0704minnie : iya deh tbc kok :3 iya, kan ceritanya ketabrak dan itu yang menjadi penyesalannya suho. Makasih nde ;)

Xingmyun : wah mian nde typo bertebaran. Hehe. Makasih banget masukannya, iya kedepannya selalu diusahakan gak kependekan. Iya dong ;) pokoknya sulay.. hidup sulay =D makasih nde ^_^

Anis. : iya ini lanjut kok :D makasih ya ^_^

XounicornXing : gomawo ^_^ semoga kedepannya bisa lebih bagus lagi. ;)

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih pada semua readers, terlebih yang mau meluangkan waktu buat nulis kritik dan sarannya yang sangat membangun ^^, Gomawo ^_^

Xoxo


End file.
